1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a forehead band to be attached to a head band of an interior fitting assembly of a protective helmet.
2. Description of the Rotated Art
A protective helmet and an interior fitting for a protective helmet are known from the documents DE 10 2010 027 012 A1 or DE 10 2010 027 014 A1 which both go back to the applicant. According to the illustration in the accompanying FIG. 10 showing the interior fitting from the latter document a support cage 42′, a head band 44′, and a neck band 46′ together form an interior fitting assembly 40′ fixable to a helmet shell for supporting and retaining a protective helmet on the head of a wearer. On the inner side of the head band 44′, i.e. on the side facing the forehead of a wearer, obviously, a forehead band 20′ is attached to the head band 44′ which, however, is not mentioned anywhere in the texts of the two abovementioned documents. The length of the forehead band 20′ is determined so that it covers two joints 56′ through which the head band 44′ is respectively connected to a part of the neck band 46′ with its two free ends. It is feasible that the forehead band 20′ consists of a piece of padding material as mentioned elsewhere in the documents in connection with the support cage 42′ and a support shell. There is no information about the type of fixation of the forehead band 20′ to the head band 44′ to be found in the two documents since the forehead band 20′ is not even mentioned there. However, it is possible that the forehead band 20′ is, as usually, releasably attached to the head band 44′ with the aid of a hook-and-loop tape. The inner side of the head band 44′ adjacent to the forehead of the wearer is probably the section of the interior fitting assembly 40′ most significantly exposed to sweat because on the human head sweat formation is usually the most distinct on the forehead. If the forehead band 20′ is, as assumed, a piece of padding material it will become soaked with sweat which may give rise to the risk of a frontal sinusitis or other impairment to health at changing temperatures in the area of the head band 44′ if the helmet is repeatedly put on and taken off. Intense sweat flow may, in addition, result in a premature failure of the holder of the forehead band 20′ so that the forehead band 20′ will be lost and the protective helmet will then have to be worn with the blank head band 44′.
From the JP 2004-270040 A a forehead band is known which is attached to a head band of a helmet. An auxiliary band of the helmet is covered by a sweat-absorbing component.